


Their Favorite Game

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Panties, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas and Dean pretend to be strangers at a club





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Prompt: Dean and Cas being invited to go clubbing with whoever and Omega!Dean loving the way Alpha!Cas will walk close to him and whisper filthy things calling him his pretty little omega bitch(all types of filthy promises too) and grabbing his ass feeling all over him. By the time they get home Dean is leaking slick down his thighs and smut ensues. :D his jeans and panties are soaked he's so wet. Love your blog btw. <33
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, August 2014

Dean loved to dance by himself sometimes, just claim his own spot on a crowded dance floor and let go. But he loved it even more when his Alpha found him, especially when they played their favorite little game.

Dean stilled when he felt his Alpha appear behind him and press himself to Dean’s back.

“Now, what is a pretty little bitch like you doing all alone in a club like this?” Cas softly growled into Dean’s ear.

Dean’s body quivered and when he spoke the excited tremor was very real. “Just looking for an Alpha strong enough to catch me.”

“Oh yeah? You want to get caught, bitch?” Cas grabbed Dean hips and yanked them back so that his omega’s ass was pressed into his hips. “Does the pretty little omega bitch want to be bred?”

Dean could feel Castiel's hard cock through the layers of clothes, and he moaned and pressed his ass back harder. “Yes, wanna be bred, Alpha.” Dean could already feel his slick starting to soak through his jeans.

A few heads turned at the scent of omega slick and Castiel wrapped Dean up in possessive arms, Dean’s back still to his chest. “They all want to fuck you. But they can’t have you. You’re my bitch, only I get to breed you.”

“Yes, your bitch, Alpha,” Dean moaned and shivered as he felt a trickle of slick escape and run down his leg inside of his jeans. “Please, want your knot, Alpha. I’ll be a good bitch for you, please!”

“Okay, time to take my bitch home and breed him.” Castiel grinned and dragged Dean out of the club.

It was a short cab ride home, which Dean had to spend sitting on Castiel’s lap to avoid leaving slick stains on the seat.

“Sorry about that,” Castiel said to the cab driver while looking at Dean. “My bitch is such a good breeder, he gushes slick any time he’s close to his Alpha.” Cas patted Dean’s ass.

Dean flushed red but only felt even more slick soak through his clothes. 

They barely made it through the door before Cas shoved Dean up against the wall and yanked his jeans off, followed by his shirt. He spun him around, chest pressed into the wall, so Cas could get a good look at Dean’s soaked pink panties. 

“Look at that.” Cas ran a finger over Dean’s rim through the wet fabric. A little more slick trickled out and a bit escaped his panties and ran down Dean’s leg. “Such a wet hole, ready to be bred like a good omega bitch.”

Dean groaned and pressed back against the finger. “Please, Alpha. Please breed me. I’ll be a good bitch, I promise.”

“Yes,” Cas said with a smirk. “You will.”

Castiel pulled his cock free of his pants, pulled Dean’s wet panties aside, and pushed inside his omega’s wet hole. More slick gushed out around his cock and down Dean’s legs.

Dean moaned as he was filled. He could already feel Castiel's knot starting to form; his Alpha was so hard from teasing him at the club.

“Gonna breed you up.” Cas groaned as he thrust into Dean. “Always so wet for me, such a good omega bitch.”

Dean moaned and pushed back against Castiel, he tried to meet his strokes but his Alpha started fucking him harder, and it was all he could do to brace himself against the wall. He groaned with each thrust, so close to tipping over the edge. Castiel’s knot was growing bigger and Dean just needed a little more.

Castiel’s voice was rough with lust. “Show me what a good breeder you are,” he said. “Come on my knot like a good omega.”

Pleasure raced through him and Dean let out a long groan as he came, filing his panties with come along with the mess of slick.

Castiel let out a grunt and a final hard thrust as his knot locked them together. He let out a contented sigh as his come started to fill his omega, and he pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck. “Good bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
